The son of Shaggy Rogers
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A gang of mystery-solving people and a dog. A wizard raised in America. Many adventures and friends. Magic and mystery everywhere. Adopted from Gandalf15.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers. As you all know, I have adopted this story from Gandalf15, and little Harry Potter was found first by a group of well-meaning people plus a dog, whom are called Mystery Inc. Hence, he was saved from being sent to the Dursleys, or manipulated by Dumbledore. Yet there are some important things to change/stop throughout the years. So, you all enjoy this story, and Merry Christmas, New Year's Eve to you all! -Traveler.**

-Halloween Night, 1981-

In a universe, through the Milky Way Galaxy, over a series of planets, is the only populated planet of the solar system, Earth, and upon Earth, is Europe, one of the seven continents, and within Europe, is a country called the United Kingdom. Miles away from the capital of the country, is a village/town called Godric's Hollow. This place belongs to many species, one of them being called magical people.

It was a cold, dark night in the small English town. The only light came from the identical streetlights upon the streets and alleyways between the identical houses. All was silent and still.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure came running around the corner. Dressed like an old movie vampire, its cloak flapped as the figure fled down the street. Behind the figure, three teenagers rounded the corner in hot pursuit. "Come on!", cried the blonde, light blue-eyed only boy. "The Kooky Count is getting away!".

The two others, girls, kept up with him. One was tall and dressed in purple with orange-red hair, and dark blue eyes. The other was short with brown eyes, hair, and wearing glasses. "Wait, Fred, Daphne!". Velma, the one with glasses, cried. "Look! That house is on fire!". She stopped immediately when she saw something.

Sure enough, smoke was rising from one of the houses, although most of it had already burned down and was now a pile of charred rubble. Oddly enough, nobody else living on the block seemed to have noticed, as there was no one else out. "Forget the Count!", yelled Fred. "We have to help!".

They all ran up to the house, just as a mangy-looking boy with dusty blonde hair, light brown eyes and a dark brown Great Dane rounded the corner. "Like, whoa!". Shaggy, the boy, said.

"Reah!". Scooby-doo, the dog, barked. They both ran over to the others.

Fred poked around the rubble. "Gang, it doesn't look like anyone's- wait! What's that?". Everyone listened. The sound of a baby's cries floated through the air. "It's coming from over there!". said Daphne. She moved a plank of wood to reveal a small male baby lying in the ashes.

"Aw, poor thing!". Daphne and Velma cooed. Daphne picked the baby up and cradled him in her arms. "Where are the parents?". asked Velma.

Shaggy glanced away, and paled. "Like, I think they're over there.".

The others looked. Daphne put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, no.". said Fred.

Velma looked at the baby. "The poor little thing's an orphan now.". "We'll have to find an orphanage to put him in.". stated Fred.

"Maybe not, man.". Shaggy said suddenly. The others looked at him. "What do you mean, Shaggy?". asked Daphne.

Shaggy took the baby from her. "I dunno, I just kinda like the look of the little fella. I think I'd like to raise him.".

The others were astonished. "Are you sure, Shag?". asked Fred. Shaggy nodded. "Yeah. The more I think about it, the better it sounds. What do you think, Scoob?".

Scooby looked unsure. "Uh... rokay.". "Then, like, it's decided," said Shaggy.

"Well, if the British authorities let you, what will you name him?". Velma questioned.

Shaggy looked at the baby. "Like, look at the weirdo scar on his head.". On the baby's forehead, there was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Like, I think I'll call him… Zappy. Yeah, Zappy.". "Zappy?". asked Velma incredulously.

"Yeah, like why not?". Shaggy grinned softly.

Fred said, "Well, the Kooky Count's long gone by now. Let's head back to the Mystery Machine.". As the gang walked down the street, Shaggy looked down at little Zappy. He'd fallen asleep in his arms, his messy black hair rustling Shaggy's red shirt. Shaggy saw Zappy's eyes briefly, being a luminous emerald green. Shaggy smiled softly, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, kiddo. I may not be family, but I think your folks wanted you to be safe somehow. Zappy, you're going to be a great kid, I know it.".


	2. Chapter 2

-7 years later; 1988-

Upon Earth, across the sea to the west from the United Kingdom, is a nation called North America, and within North America, is a country called the United States of America, and in the country, there are numerous states with cities, towns, villages and the property of Mother Nature as well. One of the states is called Oklahoma, and over the hills, under the afternoon sky, through areas of forests, in a clearing is a large, strange building.

Deep inside the strange building, it was quiet until a sound interrupted the air, the heavy breathing of a eight year old child. His emerald green eyes darted back and forward, as his messy black hair moved around. This was Zappy William Rogers, and he's momentarily called Harry James Potter in another part of the world, but now he's being chased, involuntarily. Then a growl sounded out, and Zappy gasped, running fast as he could, hearing the pattering, shuffling sounds of footsteps behind him. He could hear his pursuer getting closer as he darted around corners, sprinting down hallways, and he stumbled, falling down. He quickly got up, but it was too late, as the pursuer caught him, pouncing on him as he got pinned by the pursuer.

"Ha, I got you, Zappy! Not bad for a mortal.". laughed a rumbling, female voice, revealing the pursuer as one of the girls who are living here in the school, the name being Winnie. Winnie is a typical tomboy girl, but that's where it ends, as she's a werewolf, having the features of a wolf pup, with bright orange hair, and wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue bow-tie.

Zappy chuckled, "Yeah, but you got to admit, I lasted longer this time. That must have been 5 minutes more than last time. Great job, smelling me out even when I am doused in orange juice.". Sure enough, his clothes; his blue shirt, brown shorts, and red sneakers was soaked in orange juice, as there was a incident with the juicier in the kitchens.

Winnie giggled briefly, and smirked, "You got to change into new clothes. No offense, but gym's coming up soon with your dad to teach us a couple things today, and I don't want to get distracted by the orange juice's aroma.".

A warm chuckle, "You know, Zappy, she's right.". replied a gentle-looking, ragged man called Remus Lupin. He and Sirius Black had tracked Zappy's scent by themselves as they saw that Dumbledore gave up too easily that night, and so, they found the gang in a muggle hotel a few days later after Shaggy officially became the adoptive father of Zappy. They saw that Zappy, formerly Harry wasn't letting go of Shaggy for some reason, and they allowed Zappy to be raised in North America in the United States on the condition that Remus and Sirius stay and help with Zappy, as they knew what he liked and didn't like.

And so, with the Potters' will read in Gringotts, it was obviously clear that Sirius and Remus are godfathers of Zappy, and that he wasn't to go to the Dursleys at ALL. The gang all learnt about magic soon enough once Zappy did some strong accidental magic by pranking his dad which Sirius and Remus was so happy and proud to see. Peter Pettigrew got arrested, thanks to Madam Bagnold of the Ministry's investigating, and Sirius, Remus's words, which was from the effect of the Veritaserum.

And the lightning scar was healed by healer goblins, much to Sirius's happiness and Remus's relief. It had faded to a barely noticeable scar over time.

With the gang split up for a while now, Remus and Sirius has joined Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy-Doo, and of course, their godson Zappy in the Mystery Machine. The ghouls of the school had scented Remus's werewolf side, yet they totally were fine with it as Winnie is a werewolf, yet that's where that stops.

Winnie never changes to human at all, always a werewolf night and day, having attributes from the wolf in her like howling, pouncing, and such, for she's a Supernatural, 2nd generation. Remus only becomes a werewolf upon the three/four nights of the full moon every month, and human in the daytime for the other 27 days of the month. He's a moon werewolf.

And there's one other werewolf species, but it's very, very rare. The human can change into a werewolf anytime, any day, and have also a normal wolf side if the human accepts the werewolf himself/herself.

Zappy shrugged sheepishly, "Okay, Uncle Remus. Shall we do that again, later?". He turned his attention to Winnie, who punched his shoulder gingerly, "Don't hold back, wizard-boy.". Zappy chuckled, and shifted into a dingo pup, a wild dog from the Outback of Australia. His pelt and eyes remain the same, and he's about the size of a housecat. The godfathers and the gang was shocked when he shifted for the first time. There never had been any record of any children shifting into animaguses so young, until recently when Zappy did it himself.

Remus figured that Zappy wanted to be something like Sirius and his biologically father, James Potter, so he shifted, it's not easy, but he made it through when he came back fully, shifting to human. Zappy immediately wanted to find a nickname for his animagus form once he heard the stories of the Marauders. "Get going, Scruffy. You don't wanna be late for gym, do you?". Remus smiled with a raise of his eyebrow.

Scruffy snorted with a shake of his head, and padded on, sprinting into a run, turning around the corner as he headed to the shower rooms. "I'll never get tired of that, Remus.". Winnie chuckled. Remus laughed softly, "Me neither, Winnie. Zappy can be surprising at times, yet he's naive to your crush on him.".

Winnie glared, "Oi, you weren't supposed to see that!". Remus shrugged helplessly, "Sorry, Winnie, but you know I am a werewolf, and I can see about anything.". Winnie sighed heavily with a huff of a growl, and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

-A half hour later-

Inside a large dorm room that is being lived in by Shaggy and the others, Zappy was changing into new clothes as he grabbed a couple of cookies from the jar, smirking slightly as nobody was in the room besides him.

"Harry, you know you weren't supposed to have cookies until after dinnertime.". a barking chuckle sounded, as a black haired, tan-skinned, and gray-eyed man came out of his and Remus's bedroom, drying his hair with a towel as he's wearing a midnight blue robe over his body. This is Sirius Black, and he's one of the only two people who calls Zappy by his true name, and Velma is the other one.

"Uncle Sirius! I thought you were playing poker with Uncle Scooby and Scrappy.". replied Zappy curiously. Sirius smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, I was, but I got bored after a while, and I figured I'd use the shower here. The shower rooms were too public for my taste.". Not many people knows, but Sirius and Remus are secretly mates, and they liked the use of privacy. Zappy didn't care, and was happy for them, like the others are.

Zappy grinned softly, "Sure, aren't you coming for gym class? I gotta go, and help out.". Sirius sighed softly, "Nah, you know I need the rest. The kid's kicking again.". He was referring to his own pregnancy which is rare, but possible for wizards. He's barely 8 months along, and he is doing good, although tired most of the time.

"You still think it's a boy, Padfoot?". Zappy smirked, referring to Sirius's Marauder/Animagus name and that Zappy's sure that it's gonna be a girl. Sirius chuckled, "80% sure of it. There's a chance it could be a girl, but you know, with your uncle Remus, and myself in genes, it's bound to be a boy.". Zappy nodded, and gently hugged his uncle, and whispered softly to Sirius's tummy, "Don't give your dad trouble, dear cousin.".

Sirius hugged Zappy back, and nudged him lightly, "Go on, you don't wanna miss gym, Harry.". Zappy grinned and went into a brisk walk, opening the door, and heading out into the hallway.

It wasn't even two minutes when a choked yell sounded out into the hallway, "H-harry!". Zappy grew concerned and turned briskly, shifting into Scruffy as he ran back to the dorm room. He was greeted by the most terrified thing he knew about.

-Over in the gym, the top floor, 10 minutes later-

"Like, where's Zappy? He is supposed to get here by now.". asked Shaggy, wondering about his son. Remus sighed, his amber brown eyes glittering in amusement, moving a hand through his light brown hair lightly, "He probably got lost again, this school is a maze.".

A giggle from one of the girls, Sibella, a vampiress with long purple hair, lavender skin, and green eyes, "Zappy is smart, but he complains about being lost so many times.".

"He is fine, I think so, coach.". replied a teenage girl, Elsa Frankenteen, who has pale skin, black hair with white streaks, and black eyes. Scooby nodded, "Reah.".

Scrappy-Doo, who has the same pelt like his uncle, replied, "Shucks, Zappy must have caught up talking with Miss Grimwood.". Suddenly the gym doors crashed, with a frantic Zappy, who yelled, "Uncle Remus, it's Sirius! The baby's coming!". Remus's eyes glowed slightly as he ran out, with all the others following him, and Zappy explaining to his adoptive father.

"I hope Mister Sirius is okay.". whimpered a tiny girl who's wrapped in bandages, her bright blue eyes wide and scared. This is Tanis. Winnie smiled, and patted Tanis's head gently, "Don't worry, Tanis, Dog-man's going to be fine. It's just hard to bring a life into this world.". She is right. Like non-magical women and witches, wizards can have a hard time giving birth to a baby. Neither way, it's going to be a miracle.


	4. Chapter 4

-5 hours later, inside the living room of the boys' dorm-

Almost everybody was either sitting, standing or lounging around as they waited for the news of the baby. Inside Sirius and Remus's room, Miss Grimwood is helping Sirius through the labor, with Remus supporting him.

"Boy, it's sure taking a long time.". replied Scrappy. He was sitting near his uncle Scooby, who is curled around his friend, Matches who is a small, fiery green pelted dragon. Matches whimpered softly as Scooby comforted him with a paw, rubbing Matches's head gently.

Zappy sighed, "Do you think the baby's stuck, Daddy?". He only calls Shaggy 'Daddy' if he's worried. Shaggy hugged him lightly, "I don't know, kiddo. But like, from what we saw over the months, the baby's strong and healthy.".

Phantasma or 'Phanty' said out loud, "Through you got to admit that Sirius is a great wizard. He can get through this like he did when we pranked him that time.". She has white hair with a blue streak, transparent skin, and beady black eyes.

Winnie agreed, "Ah, sweet times. I loved his sweet prank when he rebuked right back at us. Ooh, who knew candies can change my hair color?". Everybody laughed as they remembered that day. Suddenly, a loud wail pierced the air, and soon after, soft cries reached everybody's ears. Zappy looked at the door, holding his breath lightly as the others looked over as well.

Remus appeared, a smile on his face as he looked over his friends and family, and glanced at Zappy, "Congratulations, you got your wish. It's a girl.". Zappy laughed out loud, a relieved grin on his face. "I got a godsister! I got a godsister cousin!". He cheered with everybody chuckling and smiling at Zappy's joy.

Remus chuckled, "Alright, Zappy. Come on, you're the first one to see Sirius and our daughter. Miss Grimwood had done well.". A warm chuckle as a plump, kindly-looking woman with black hair and eyes appeared, revealing herself as Miss Grimwood, "And don't you forget it. The girlie sure has a good set of lungs, that's for sure.". She stepped into the living room, smiling with a nod at Zappy as he passed her by, and joined Remus as they came into the bedroom.

Zappy saw a haggard, tuckered out Sirius as he sat up in his bed, with pillows supporting his back as he held a light red bundle in his lap within his hands enholding the bundle. He looked up to see Remus and Zappy, smiling. "Harry, come see your godsister.". Zappy smiled nervously as he walked over, and blinked in awe as he fully looked at his godsister.

The little babe has a little shock of brownish-black hair, warm tan skin, and looking perfect with all 20 fingers/toes, and her petite frame seems to take from her papa, Remus. She has her eyes closed. "Aww, she's really cute, Uncle Sirius.". Zappy whispered softly. Sirius chuckled softly, "She is, isn't she? We decided to call her Ariel.".

"Ariel Lupin-Black. I like it, it rings well. What about the middle name?". Zappy asked curiously as he rubbed a finger gently across Ariel's cheek. Sirius glanced at Remus, who nodded understandingly, and Sirius spoke, "Actually, Harry, we're hoping you'd choose the middle name for Ariel.".

"Sirius's right, you're our godson, and you helped bring this miracle, our little child into this world. It makes sense that you have the honor to choose the middle name for your godsister.". commented Remus clearly and calmly with a smile at Zappy who gaped about the offer, and he nodded, and glanced at Ariel again, "Sissy, please open your eyes for your godbrother. It's Zappy.". He slowly called Ariel.

Ariel gurgled as she woke up, blinking open her hazel eyes, cooing curiously as she glanced at Zappy who leaned closer, "Hi, little Ariel.". Ariel responded by weakly slapping her hand into Zappy's nose, who winced visibly, tenderly touching his nose with a finger. "She's going to be a tough girl for sure.". Sirius laughed heartily, "That's my girl! She's a natural, that's for sure!".

Remus chuckled as he joined in, "Ariel has spirit.". Zappy grinned as he replied, "I believe I have the perfect middle name for her. Ariel Charlotte Lupin-Black. What do you think?".

Sirius and Remus quietly repeated the full name to themselves, and they locked eyes with each other, nodding subtly, with Sirius smiling, "You chose well. Welcome to the world, Ariel Charlotte Lupin-Black.". Ariel gurgled happily as she cuddled deeper into Sirius's chest, with Remus kissing Sirius on the lips gently over Zappy who playfully stuck out his tongue with a bit of disgust as he glanced up above.

At the sounds of sobbing, the trio looked up to see Scooby-Doo wiping a handkerchief, and giving it to Shaggy, and the girls either smiling, grinning, or giggling quietly in the doorstep. Matches cooed curiously as he flew over, his eyes upon the babe. "Ooh, that's too cute for sore eyes! Can we come in?". asked Sibela politely.

"Of course. Everybody, say hello to Ariel. Ariel, check out our friends and family.". Remus spoke softly as Sirius shifted Ariel slightly in his arms, angling her up to see everybody equally. Everybody awwed or cooed as they looked at Ariel. Matches landed down upon the bed, and moving slowly as he sniffed Ariel softly, and Ariel blinked in surprise, reaching out to touch the funny-looking creature, and her hand landed upon Matches' snout, and Matches stilled immediately as he didn't want to scare the baby.

He purred suddenly when Ariel moved her hand across the snout, and Ariel giggled, liking Matches already. Zappy chuckled, "Looks like we got ourselves a animal lover in Ariel.". Everybody agreed, with Matches nuzzling her hand as he crawled closer. The small family and their friends had a feeling that Ariel's going to be a great person just like Zappy, within time.


	5. Chapter 5

-The next year, 1989-

Back in the United Kingdom, over countless acres of land to another nation of the United Kingdom which is known as Scotland, and across a great lake of insurmountable depths, upon some high hills on the shore stood a majestic, ancient-looking yet strong castle. This is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Deep inside the castle, upon the seventh floor, a tanned man with molten golden eyes, and stringy black hair was walking toward a door, and knocked. A voice beyond the door, answered, "Enter.". The man walked in as the door opened on its own, and closed, as the man looked over to see the resident of the room/office, Filius Flitwick, who is the head of Ravenclaw, and the Charms teacher sitting upon a chair near a table that has treats and drinks upon it. He's half goblin and half human.

Flitwick smiled softly, "Your majesty.". The man nodded, snapped his fingers to enforce a unique Goblin-made Privacy Shield, and his image disappeared, leaving a broad, intelligent goblin in his place. This is Ragnok, King of the Goblins and the Manager of the Goblin Bank, Gringotts. "Flitwick, I trust Dumbledore is not here today.". He regally spoke with a sneer on his face.

Flitwick shook his head, "Dumbledore has been called over by the Ministry again. What is the emergency you couldn't tell me by Floo or letter?". Ragnok glanced at him, "Do you remember your mother telling you about Hocruxes?". Flitwick widened his eyes, "You found a Horcrux, where?".

"Inside Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. It has been erected from Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. A few other Horcruxes has been destroyed as well, including young Harry Potter's scar. He lives and he's happy where he is.". replied Ragnok bluntly. Flitwick blinked, "Do I dare to ask who made those dangerous things?". Ragnok smirked, "Voldemort, or as he was known to be, Tom Riddle. I believe there is only two Horcruxes left to erect and destroy as I speak.".

"So, Horcruxes by Voldemort, that's about the most dangerous and stupid thing he had ever done!". Flitwick snarled loudly, which is not normal for him as he's normally cheerful. Ragnok sighed, "Next to killing muggleborns and mundane people, yes, it's the most worst thing ever in history that Tom Riddle has since done. I have traced a source and I believe a Horcrux is hiding here in Hogwarts.".

Flitwick gasped, "What, one of those monstrous things is in the castle?! We must find it immediately!". Ragnok nodded, and snapped his fingers, shifting to human in a split second, with the Privacy Shield. "May I have a tour? It has been a wish of mine to visit Hogwarts thoroughly.". Flitwick nodded, and asked, "Of course. If I may, how is the boy?".

Ragnok smiled, "Zappy Rogers is living well, and he has surprised a lot of people, plus he got a godsister recently.". Flitwick smiled cheerily, "That's good to hear. I hope he isn't a handful of trouble like his father was.". Ragnok chuckled, "Actually, he takes more after his mother, with something from his father.". Flitwick grinned, and he went on, guiding his friend and king as they steadily searched the castle while he wondered something about the boy who has been missing since that fateful Halloween night. _So Harry has taken the name of Zappy Rogers. Someone must have found him, and adopted him in the muggle world as you don't hear the name 'Rogers' every day in the wizarding world._


	6. Chapter 6

-1989, in the summertime, in the evening-

Back in the United States, in Oklahoma, upon a large racing track, in the stadium seats, Remus and Sirius, respectively holding a 9 year old Zappy and 1 year old Ariel as they watched a cumbersome race car running against several monstrous race cars.

"Can you believe that Googie broke up with Shaggy over our Harry?". asked Sirius. Remus blinked, "I knew there was something up with her, but you got to put it into Shaggy's retro respect. I mean, Shaggy has been focused on Zappy since the change. I mean who knew Shaggy is of the rare werewolf kind?".

Sirius sighed, "I was scared for you when he challenged you for dominance.". Referring to how Shaggy the wolf fought Remus in his intelligent werewolf form, thanks to the improved Wolfsbane Potion and instincts. Remus sighed, "No one can blame him as we fought for the pup and dominance. At least we're equal now, being betas. with Winnie's father as alpha.".

Zappy smiled, "At least Dad can change from human to werewolf, to wolf anytime now.". Ariel whimpered, "'Ggy, Ooby.". Next to Ariel, is her first friend and familiar, Matches who has grew slightly bigger, but still the adorable dragon he is. He purred softly as he rubbed his snout against Ariel's cheek. Miss Grimwood had saw that Matches couldn't leave Ariel almost all the time, and with Sirius and Remus's shocked discovery that Matches can understand Ariel's gurgles and babbles from birth to now. Matches was sad to leave Miss Grimwood, but at the same time, he was happy to become Ariel's familiar.

They watched Scooby and Shaggy who is in his werewolf form at the moment, racing determinedly. The team actually won the race, with the family cheering for them. "Alright, Shaggy and Scooby!". They ran off the steps to meet with the team who laughed merrily as Matches hugged Scooby while Shaggy was being hugged by Zappy.

"You did it, Dad! You won the race! You and Uncle Scooby!". Zappy exclaimed happily and excitedly. Shaggy chuckled lightly, "Like, thanks, kiddo.". He rustled his son's hair gingerly, "And it was fair and square.". The Supernaturals quickly came to convene with Shaggy and the others, with Count Dracula at front. Shaggy blinked and gulped as Count Dracula came closer, and he actually smiled, gestured for a handshake. Shaggy sighed, with a grateful smile as he shook Dracula's hand.

"Well done, young Shaggy. You have us in our debt and in your reckoning to call us in case of emergency. The wizarding world may be not respectful to us vampires and werewolves, but you, Zappy, and the others respect us and we respect you.". Dracula spoke cool and calm. Shaggy nodded, with Remus explaining something to him in whispering tones, and Shaggy widened his eyes, and spoke, "Count Dracula, I am pleased to have your friendship, and we promise to work hard to get vampires and other magical creatures the respect, friendship, and honor they need.".

Dracula nodded, "We must bid goodbye before sunrise comes. Winnie, if your father says so, you may visit Zappy and Shaggy. Your father has my permission.".

Jacques Werewolf, who is Winnie's father nodded, "Daughter, you have my permission to visit your friends.". Winnie smiled widely, "That's howlingly great! Thanks, papa.". Jacques smiled, and glanced at Shaggy, "Whenever Winnie visits, make sure to have her safe and happy, clear?".

Shaggy nodded, "Yes, alpha.". Jacques nodded bluntly, and replied, "Winnie, come with me in a minute after you have your time with Zappy.". Winnie nodded, "Yes, Father.". She then pounced upon Zappy, tumbling around until Zappy got pinned benath Winnie. Zappy groaned, "I still lose every time you try that pinning game on me.".

Winnie giggled, "Keep practicing, wizard-boy, and maybe you will finally pin me someday.". She got up, and gave Zappy a hand, hugging heartily. Zappy grinned, "See you around, Winnie.".

Playfully punching Zappy's shoulder, Winnie smirked, "Catch you around, Zappy.". She then ran off to her father, and all the Supernaturals disappeared in a large puff of smoke after waving to the group of humans and animals. Suddenly, a lovely trophy with a set of horns on the rim appeared in Shaggy's hands, and Shaggy grinned, "Well, at least the gang will be impressed about this.", as he shifted back to human.

The group laughed, agreed with Shaggy's comment. Sirius replied, "That's great and everything, but where did we park the Mystery Machine again? Ariel's getting hungry.".

Shaggy groaned, "It's back in town.". Remus chuckled, "We can Apparate all of us to town. I would use some food myself. This adventure got me tired, the good kind.". Shaggy nodded, "Like, that's fine with me. Just don't prank me again!". The others snickered and laughed at the memory, with Zappy giggling. Scooby-Doo grinned, and howled, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!".


	7. Chapter 7

-1991, July 31st, Harry/Zappy's 11th birthday-

Inside the United Kingdom, in England, in the capital called London, hidden within Downtown London, is the wizarding world's doorway, which begins in a pub whom non-magical people cannot see, yet magical people can see. It's called The Leaky Cauldron, and inside the pub, is a family. Zappy, disguised as a brown-haired boy with blue eyes, is walking with his uncles Remus and Sirius, who is also disguised as well, both being blonde with blue eyes. 3 year old Ariel remained the same as she is, with Matches now disguised as a normal dog with a brown pelt, and Zappy's best friend, Winnie as a silver-blue eyed girl with black hair.

The Mystery Inc. gang remained the same as they are, with Shaggy now wearing a green shirt. Zappy has been called by Ragnok at Gringotts, so that's why the family is all here with him, heading into the famous Diagon Alley of Magical London, to Gringotts. Why some of them had disguises is because of Dumbledore, they didn't want Zappy to be taken by him one way or another, so they aren't taking any chances.

As they all came into Gringotts, Ragnok met with them, "Ah, come with me, I believe I have a room for you all.". The family followed Ragnok down a couple of halls, to a oranate door, opening it to reveal a large meeting room with a round table. "You may drop your disguises. Gringotts is a safe place, equal to Hogwarts.". With a flick of Sirius and Remus's wands, the disguises dropped, leaving Zappy and his uncles, and Matches, and Winnie in their true appearances. In two years, Matches had grew to the size of Scooby-Doo, which is remarkable and a bit frightening, but Ariel told them that Matches saw everybody as part of his own clan like how Remus, and Shaggy, and Winnie saw everybody as part of their pack.

Zappy grinned, and brought out his wand, by courtesy of Salem Village in America's Wizarding World. It is a English Oak, Phoenix feather, 13", and supple wand. He whipped and shifted the chairs to every person's choice, leaving the sole seat to Ragnok to change to his choice. He happily tucked his wand up his wand brace on his wrist, and sat upon his seat which is a light peach bean bag chair.

Everybody took their seats, with Ragnok changing his seat into a comfortable office chair. He replied, "Why I have called you here is that I am happy to say that almost all the Horcruxes are gone, with one within a wizard's home that my people couldn't go in without the stupid Ministry's permission.".

Sirius blinked as he finished adjusting the belts upon Ariel in her booster seat, "Do I dare to ask that it's a Death Eater's home?". Ragnok nodded, "You are correct. It's Lucius Malfoy's home. My Hocrux tracer has tracked the last Horcrux to be in his house, due to the dangerous aura it detected.".

Remus snarled, "How dare he keep it there when a child is there living almost all the time? It's Draco Malfoy, the child, yes?". Ragnok sneered, "Unfortunately, yes. The only hope is that somehow Malfoy takes it out of the house, and hide it somewhere we can 'break in'.". Zappy replied, "Despite that, do we have some things to do here?".

Ragnok smiled proudly, "Yes, as you have turned 11 today, you are able to take a ancestry bloodline test.". Velma adjusted her glasses, and commented, "That shows the lines of his family ancestry, Potter and Evans, right?". Ragnok nodded, "Basically, Miss Dinkley, and much more.". He snapped his fingers, and the dresser nearby shook and gave out, opening the dressers, bringing out a bowl, a cup of ink with a quill in it, a knife, and a few pages of blank parchment into the bowl.

"If you can spare four drops of blood in this bowl, the parchment will self-fill with your ancestry lines, vaults, and more, young Zappy.". Ragnok gently replied, and Zappy nodded, proceeded to pick up the knife gently and cut his right hand, squeezed into a fist to let out four drops of blood, and moved his hand to his chest, Remus whipping his wand to heal the cut quickly as the quill moved so fast from the ink pot, writing upon the parchment which floated over to the desk from the bowl.

The parchment made copies so everybody can read individually of Zappy's heritage and ancestry. Zappy read his own parchment.

 **Harold 'Harry' Zappy James Black-Rogers-Gryffindor-Potter**

 **Biological mother: Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans; Biological father: James Charlus Potter.**

 **Adoptive Father: Norville 'Shaggy' Lawrence Rogers.**

 **Bloodlines: Potter, Gryffindor, Black**

 **-Vaults-**

 **Potter Trust Vault: 100,000 Galleons per month.**

 **Family Potter Vault: 10,937,555 Galleons, 20,000 Sickles, 500 Knuts. Valuables: Books, portraits, jewelry, and furniture.**

 **Black Trust Vault: 200,000 Galleons per month.**

 **Rogers Trust Vault: 5,000 Galleons, and 1,000 Sickles per month.**

 **Family Gryffindor Vault: 20,000,925 Galleons, 10,000 Sickles, and 200 Knuts. Valuables: Armor, three chests, and the crown of King Arthur Pendragon.**

 **-Properties-**

 **Potter Manor (Somewhere in Scotland, being unplotted)**

 **Potter Hall (Somewhere in England, being unplotted)**

 **Godric's Hollow (3/4 destroyed, in England)**

 **Black Apartment (London, England)**

 **Rogers House (25% Partnership with Jones, in Coolsville, Ohio, USA)**

 **Gryffindor Castle (unknown)**

 **Hogwarts Castle/Hogsmeade (25% ownership, in Scotland)**

 **-Holdings-**

 **Ollivander's - 50%**

 **Fortescue's - 30%**

 **The Leaky Cauldron- 50%**

 **Zonko's -60%**

 **-Wingenoment Seats-**

 **Gryffindor Seat: 15 Votes**

 **Potter Seat: 5 Votes**

 **Apparent Heir Black Seat: 3 Votes**

Zappy whistled as he was impressed, and Velma commented, "Zappy's very rich, even to Queen Elizabeth's status. Indeed, the president of USA is at least two levels lower.". Ragnok nodded to agree, "Yes, and with Gryffindor, Zappy can change Hogwarts for good, as Albus Dumbledore has made Hogwarts to be the lowest school in the list since the 1930s, which is a embarrassment to Britain, and I believe the Founders themselves will be disappointed if they saw this.".

Zappy grinned, "That's about the coolest thing ever! Don't you think so, Winnie?". Winnie smirked, "Yeah, just don't brag to anyone every time you talk, if you don't want your ego to burst out.". Everybody laughed as they looked over at Zappy's pouting and Winnie's giggling.


	8. Chapter 8

-The same day-

The rest of the family opted to take the ancestry bloodline test, and it happened to be quite some surprises. Shaggy found that he is a low-level wizard, thanks to being a werewolf, and the family Rogers was found to be squibs which was related to the Wood Family. And Scooby-Doo is Shaggy's familiar like Ariel has Matches for a familiar. Shaggy's the long-lost cousin of Oliver Wood who is heading to his fifth year in Hogwarts.

Freddy was shocked that he had a magical half in the Jones family as he is the long-lost mundane nephew of Hestia Jones and cousin of Gwenog Jones. Daphne found that she is the illogical daughter of Fabian Prewett and Elizabeth Blake, which means she had a stepfather in Nedley Blake, being a halfblood witch, high-level.

Velma is surprised that she's of the Ravenclaw line, and she's Hermione Granger's long lost aunt, which means she is a mid-level witch. Remus was flabbergasted to find out that he's of the Hufflepuff line, and Sirius is surprised about that. Yet the biggest surprise is that Winnie is found to be the 7 times granddaughter of Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey.

So in all, the family owns 75% of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and many, many other things. In Diagon Alley, Shaggy is the owner of a Hawthorn, Dragon Heartstring, 14 1/4", and brittle wand. Daphne found to be the owner of a Cherry, Dragon Heartstring, 13 1/4", and quite flexible wand.

Velma is now the owner of a Cedar, Dragon Heartstring, 13 1/2", and quite bendy wand. As for Winnie, she owns a English Oak, Phoenix Feather, 13", supple wand. Zappy has a familiar in Hedwig, whom is a female Snowy Owl, and Daphne found a familiar in a lovely male Calico cat which has adopted the name of Patches. Velma found a familiar in a black male Raven whom is called Horus. Animals were wary of Winnie, yet she found a surprise in a young female wolf pup who was the runt of the litter. The pup was named Jackie.

They returned to Gringotts for Ragnok had a special time compression room for the family. So, four weeks outside is four years inside, so Shaggy, Daphne, Velma, and Winnie, and of course, Zappy had practice in plenty of classes taught by Remus, and Sirius. To keep their normal ages, the family drank a unique potion.

-August 31st-

The family is now a tight-knit pack, as Freddy is the final wizard of the family, thanks to being willingly bit by Shaggy, and he became a mid-level wizard/werewolf. Their familiars are mentally older, yet physically young with Ariel now being 7 years old, to Sirius and Remus's decision.

With a portkey, by courtesy of Ragnok and the Goblin Nation, the family immediately was transported, landing upon a beautiful piece of lawn, that laid besides a stone road. Before them, standing majestically is Gryffindor Castle. The castle has three wings, which from up above, the castle looks like a cross. The castle is made of marble, with glass-tinted windows. Winnie whistled, "Wow, Gryffindor sure was popular.".

Sirius nodded as he adjusted Ariel's seat around his back, giving her a piggy-back ride, "Well, he was one of the Hogwarts Founders. Rumor says he was a humble, brave man.". Ariel spoke, "But Daddy, I thought you said Gryffindor is a bragger.". Sirius reddened like a tomato painted his face, with everybody laughing and snickering. Remus nudged Zappy, "By the way, that's not the first time that your uncle blushed like that.". Zappy chuckled with a wide grin.

"Come on, let's head inside. I want to see what we got here. By the way, the master bedroom's mine!". Zappy laughed as he ran off to the front doors, with everybody else chasing him, "Oi, not fair!".


	9. Chapter 9

-Sept 1st, in the Hogwarts Express-

Zappy grinned as he sat in a particularly large compartment, his black hair somehow tame, and tied back into a ponytail, and his emerald green eyes shining in delight as he's surrounded by his family whom's disguised as kids, and Winnie as human while Ariel's at home in Gryffindor Castle, watched over by some wonderful house elves. Zappy for one, never dreamed he'd see his dad Shaggy as a 11 year old, or his aunts and uncles. Scooby-Doo and the other familiars took up the crowd.

Zappy found Hermione, and Oliver, and now they're getting to know Shaggy and Velma. Daphne had left to another compartment where most of the Weasleys are. They decided to keep their secondary last names secretly. "Hello, can I come in?". asked a shy, nervous boy who has dusty blonde hair with light brown eyes. Zappy blinked as he recognized the boy as he had studied whom's whom of the Wizarding World.

"Hello, Heir Longbottom. Yes, you may come in.". Zappy replied. The boy gaped, and took a closer look at Zappy, and replied with a gasp, "You're Heir Potter.". Zappy grinned, "Harry James Potter at your service, but friends and family calls me Zappy with a couple of exceptions.". He shook Heir Longbottom's hand, as the other boy slowly smiled, "Neville Longbottom.".

Zappy nodded, and introduced everybody one by one, and soon, Neville was delighted to discover that he made friends, and Neville was curious about one thing. "What happened to you, Zappy? Dumbledore told the Ministry that you were kidnapped and missing for years.".

Zappy scoffed, "The old man lied to you and everybody else. I was found by a good family that night, and they gave me a great life. Heck, my dad named me Zappy, and he swore that I couldn't forget my folks, and he, my uncles, my aunts, and my best friend Winnie here made the best years of my life ever. You see, my family's part of a mystery-solving gang back in America, and heck, they're getting well-known.".

Neville nodded, and asked, "Sounds like you had been well. Is America different?". Zappy shrugged, "Here and there, but similar. I am excited to see Hogwarts. I hope I'd make Hufflepuff or maybe Gryffindor. I plan to change lots of things while I am there.".

"Really, Zappy? Myself, I personally feel the same as I have been treated as a Squib until I found out I am a wizard.". replied Neville. Shaggy scoffed, "Squibs are great people, I couldn't believe how Britain treats them as trash or worse. You're way better than that, Neville. My family are squibs, yet here I am, a high-level wizard, due to the tests from Gringotts.". Neville nodded a little at that speech from Shaggy.

Conversations filled up the compartment as the Hogwarts Express continued on to Hogsmeade Station, and sure enough, by early evening, all the students pillered out of the train into the station, with the 1st years meeting up with a huge, hairy yet friendly man named Hagrid. Zappy went to sit with Neville, Hermione, Winnie in one boat while the others chose their boats, mixing around with other students. Shaggy whispered to Zappy, "Like, you okay? You kinda froze.".

Zappy only grinned, "Actually, Hogwarts has some plans and I need some help. She's talking. Dumbledore's going down, way down.". Shaggy knew his son as mishieveous sometimes, but Zappy's grin actually put him in goosebumps. _Oh, boy._


	10. Chapter 10

-The same night, inside the great Hall of Hogwarts School-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster was a bit surprised to see more students than usual, but he knew there's a handful of students that had transferred from America. The sorting hat was particularly excited, singing quite cheerily with a hop. Then his trustful Deputy Headmistress came forward to start calling the students. He was hoping that young Harry Potter is among them, as he knew what Harry looked like, after all, he visited the Potters when they were in hiding and even before.

He was devastated when Hagrid told him that Harry is missing from the house, as he had a feeling that Harry had delayed Voldemort that night, and so he spread the news of Harry, his description, and his age every year thanks to the Wizarding Wireless Radio. No one had news of him everywhere in Britain, so Albus assumed that Harry was taken out of Britain somewhere.

The first foreign student is called out, answering to Remus Black, and he sat under the Sorting Hat, and the castle shook, sang as the Sorting Hat called out, "Welcome Home, Remus Lupin-Black-Hufflepuff!". Remus laughed, "Hogwarts, please, the keys, if you will.". Albus got weakened so quickly as a swish of white magic came from him, and into Remus. One piece of Albus's throne split away, changing into a yellow/black chair at the front of the Hufflepuff tables.

Remus sat down in the chair as his disguise came down, changing into his adult form as he should be, and replied, "Hello, professor McGongall, surprised, huh? Carry on, please.". McGongall blinked, yet she willingly went on, calling out once more.

The second foreign student is a orange/red-haired girl, who answers by Daphne Blake-Prewett, and she excitedly came to the stool, and within a minute, she got sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore was shocked about the Prewett mention as Fabian and Gideon had died in the First Wizarding World. One of the brothers must have been to America, and suddenly had a daughter in this Daphne. Daphne's disguise fell, giving way to her adult form as she should be.

Daphne waved to the group of American students, with a grin. The next foreign student is a young brown-haired girl with glasses, who answers to Velma Dinkley, and suddenly, within a moment under the Sorting Hat, the castle shook, and sang once more. Velma's disguise fell, giving way to her adult form, with a surprise, her glasses were gone, revealing bright brown eyes in 360 crystal sight.

"Welcome Home, Velma Dinkley-Ravenclaw!". The sorting hat called out happily, and Velma giggled, and called out, "Hogwarts, girl, give me the keys!". The castle shook again, and Albus suddenly felt weakened as a swoosh of bright magic came into Velma from Albus, and a quarter of Albus's throne split away, and changed into a blue and silver decorated chair at the front of the Ravenclaw tables, and Velma sat into the chair, waved to McGongall, "Go on, professor.".

Minvera McGongall was shocked yet relieved at the same time, blinking as she refocused on the list. She kept calling out until another foreign student came forward, answering to Winnie Emrys. She came under the Sorting Hat, and again, the castle shook. "Welcome home, Merlin's Heir!". The sorting hat announced, and Winnie cackled happily, "Hogwarts, the keys!". Her disguise fell, changing her back to normal, becoming a werewolf, causing students to gasp in silence. "Oi, I am not bloodthristy or that kind of ridiculous stuff, sure I like a rare steak now and then, but I am like you all!". Winnie announced out proudly.

Another piece of bright magic came out from Albus, weakening him further, and coming into Winnie, changing her existing robe into a magnificent set of silver/golden robes, and another piece of Albus's throne split away once more, changing into a silver/golden staff for Winnie, a glow of power surrounded Winnie and disappeared quickly as a flash.

She went to sit besides Velma, and called out, "Carry on, professor.". McGongall only nodded, speechless for a second, then proceeded to call out. She kept calling and sorting until another foreign student came forward, answering to Fred Jones. He grinned as he took the Sorting Hat, and he got sorted into Gryffindor. He waved to the diminishing group of his friends as his disguise fell, changing him back to his adult form as he should be.

Another foreign student was called out after a couple of sortings, answering to the name of Sirius Lupin. He got sorted quickly into Gryffindor, and as he was grinning to the Weasleys, "What a prank!", his disguise fell out, changing him into his adult form as he should be, and sat upon his old seat on the bench as he laughed at the Weasleys Twins's shocked faces.

McGongall kept calling out until the name sounded out, calling Harry Potter. Albus leaned forward, very weakened, yet curious to see Harry. A smiling black-haired, green-eyed boy came forward, and he took a glance at Albus and grinned with a sly wink. He sat under the Sorting Hat, and the castle called out, sang as the Sorting Hat called out, "Welcome Home, Harry Potter-Rogers-Gryffindor!".

Albus got weakened again as another piece of white magic came from Albus into Harry, who called out, "Hogwarts, please hold Albus Dumbledore until first notice, and the keys, please.". Another piece of Albus's throne split away and changed into a red/golden chair at front of the Gryffindor tables. Harry then sat, and called out, "By the way, the name's Zappy! Professor, carry on!". Albus couldn't move a muscle yet he watched. Zappy traded a mischievous grin with Sirius.

McGongall, used to this already, continued on, calling one more foreign student, a dusty blonde haired boy with dark brown eyes by the name of Norville Rogers-Wood. He laughed, "Like, call me Shaggy! Everybody does.". He came to sit under the Sorting Hat, and got sorted into Hufflepuff. His disguise fell too, changing him into his adult form as he should be. Shaggy sat next to Remus, smiling in unison with him. One thing's for sure; Hogwarts is changing, and for good.

 **-Hey, my viewers. Just you know, Hermione's sorted into Ravenclaw, and Neville's sorted into Hufflepuff. The next chapter is the last one of this story, and so, The Son of Shaggy Rogers is the final story of 2017! I am glad of the reviews and the rad viewings, thank you so much. -Traveler.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last story of the year, whoo-whoo! Goodbye, 2017, and hello, 2018! Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! -Traveler.**

-Epilogue-

Albus Dumbledore was so much weakened that night, so he passed away during the next day. Minvera was happily secured in her transfiguration professor position, as Zappy, Remus, and Velma became headmasters and headmistress of Hogwarts, with Winnie as the sorceress. Zappy was the one who did the logical work, while Remus did the paperwork, and Velma did the business end.

Sirius became the head of Gryffindor, while Shaggy became the head of Hufflepuff, with Sprout as teacher of Herbology, Flitwick kept his head job in Ravenclaw, and remarkably refused to give up his charms professor job, and with a quickly-made potion, Severus's infamous mark is vanished, and Severus was so happy, so he kept his head job, leaving his potions professor job to Narcissa Black who divorced Lucius Malfoy with the permission of Sirius.

Zappy, Remus, and Velma destroyed the Ministry, yet the Wingnemont still existed, yet changed for the better. The viewer seats disappeared, giving way to new seats and extinct seats where muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods found to belong after taking the ancestry bloodline test which is primary for everybody to take, thanks to the trio's new rules.

The curse on the Defense job was removed, and with the spirit of Voldemort erected from the body of Quirrell, and the diary Horcrux found, Severus had the honor to kill him in vengeance for Lily Potter, and so Severus is now in the new line of Prince-Slytherin, and Headmaster soon after, joining the trio, working upon the transportation issues.

Hogsmeade got bigger and better, while Diagon Alley got a few more businesses. Of course, Mystery Inc. couldn't refuse to stop solving mysteries. Shockingly, Shaggy defeated the werecats when they threatened Zappy and Winnie. Over time, Shaggy and Scooby found Crystal and Amber, and with much convincing, Zappy was delighted to have a mom in Crystal, and Scooby was happy to be with Amber after getting married a while later.

Much later, Zappy married Winnie after some years of dating, Daphne married Fred, and Velma found a husband in Severus, surprisingly. Ariel got sorted into Slytherin. All the familiars became protectors of Hogwarts. So altogether, the family of Zappy, his friends, Hermione who's married to Neville, and the wizarding/mundane world is living happily in peace.


End file.
